


it's poison, it's blood

by oh_captain



Series: Creature Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Big Sister Laura, Halloween, M/M, Partying, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well well," The man whispered. "What have we here?"</p><p>Derek turned a little to see the man’s face right next to his.</p><p>"Red Riding Hood?" The man mused, hand going to the strings that tied the cape around Derek’s shoulders.</p><p>Derek swallowed and the man’s practically golden eyes tracked the movement. “Yeah,” he finally said. “What do you think?”</p><p>"I think you look good enough to eat," The man murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's poison, it's blood

Derek readjusted the red cape on his shoulders, looking to Laura to scowl. 

Laura just smiled, her lumberjack outfit nice on her slim figure. 

Derek rolled his eyes and she held out her arm, letting Derek loop his around hers. Laura smiled wider. “You’re the best little bro,” She said.

"Obviously," He grumbled, making her laugh a little.

-

Laura had needed someone to go to this really big party with, designated driver and all that, and Derek was her knight in shining armor. Besides, it’s Halloween, they deserve to have this one night.

He agreed to be the Little Red Riding Hood to her Lumberjack outfit, because, hey, she was his big sister. 

He wore jeans and a simple dark green shirt under it, but his body was mostly covered by the red cape.

And Laura had smiled more than she had in the past month.

-

Pulling up, Derek looked to Laura. He pocketed the keys and she smiled, reassuring. 

"Don’t worry, you’re hot. You’ll fit right in," She patted his cheek.

"Incest, Laura," He reminded.

"Shut up, let’s go in," She sighed, smiling.

He shrugged and got out. 

They went towards the house thrumming with music and people. 

-

Inside, Laura ditched Derek, seeing her friends and fleeing, telling Derek to socialize.

And by socialize, he took it as, get a red plastic cup and stand awkwardly in the mess of people. 

A lot of girls (and guys alike) approached him, but they all left after a few failed conversation attempts.

Derek looked up when a girl gasped. “They came!” She hit his arm.

"Who?" He asked after a moments contemplation.

She looked to him, raising a brow. “Them,” She finally pointed at a group as they came in.

They all had leather jackets on and black jeans (or, what was that? More leather?) and white or black shirts. 

The blonde girl had killer legs, heels that made her Derek’s height if not taller. Her leather skirt only went above mid thigh, leaving little to Derek’s imagination.

She was holding the hand of a big hulking black guy who had on black jeans and a white plain shirt. Matching the guy with curly hair actually.

Another guy with a crooked jaw line and black tight jeans, a black Henley that had it’s first few buttons unbuttoned. He was holding the hand of a brunette girl with just as tight, if not tighter black leather pants, killer heels and a flowing white shirt.

A strawberry blonde girl was wearing a pair of black flats, standing really short, maybe 5’2-5’3. She had on black short shorts and black tank top that showed her cleavage. She was holding the hand of a male model. Not that they all weren’t insanely hot, but this guy walked the walk. 

He wore black jeans, and a white Shirt, few buttons undone at the neck, looking mussed, but purposefully mused. 

And lastly, the one that had Derek licking his lips unconsciously. He was Derek’s height, maybe an inch shorter, with a black vee neck and black tight jeans and pale skin, freckles dotting his face and neck, no doubt going down his chest, covering his body. His jacket did a lot for him, (much like the rest of his… gang?)  but the way he walked… the way he didn’t pay attention to the way everyone looked at him…

His eye’s fell on Derek and his mouth curved into a sinful smile. 

Derek looked away, but then looked back. 

But they were all gone, mixing. Derek looked around, hoping to spot the stranger again.

But the people were everywhere, hiding him. Derek turned, hoping to spot him. But everywhere he looked, he wasn’t there. 

Derek was just about to give up when he spotted the brown hair and pale skin. His eye’s snapped to the person and it was the guy. Still watching Derek, leaned up against the wall opposite him. Still smiling the predatory smile that had Derek wanting to…

Derek blinked and he was gone.

He struggled past people to try and find him, try to… talk to him, something.

But, everywhere he went, it was no good.

Until a hand went around his waist, stopping him in his tracks as the mystery person leaned in, a chuckle coming from them. Derek looked at the hands, seeing that even the long elegant fingers fit in with the rest of the man. 

"Well well," The man whispered. "What have we here?"

Derek turned a little to see the man’s face right next to his.

"Red Riding Hood?" The man mused, hand going to the strings that tied the cape around Derek’s shoulders.

Derek swallowed and the man’s practically golden eyes tracked the movement. “Yeah,” he finally said. “What do you think?”

"I think you look good enough to eat," The man murmured.

Derek smiled. “My what big eyes you have.”

"The better to see you with," His eyes— Did they just flash blue?

"My, what pointy ears you have," Derek was a little breathless now.

"All the better to hear you with," His ears… seemed to length, his features shifting.

"What big hands you have," Derek was getting a little scared… but exhilarated.

His nails grew. “All the better to hold you with.”

"What big mouth you have…" Derek whispered, barely adible.

The man leaned in. “All the better to kiss you with,” And kissed him.

-

Derek doesn’t remember leaving with this random guy, but he knows that he’s in a motel with him and he’s got longer teeth than he originally thought.

He smiled at the guy. “I’m Derek,” He said. 

The other grinned. “Stiles,” And with that he took his jacket off and went forward kissing Derek. “So glad to have found you little red,” He murmured as he undid the tie of the cape.

-

Derek woke up alone. He frowned, feeling the ache that let him know yesterday wasn’t his imagination. The leather jacket rapped over him did as well, but the —

The leather jacket. Derek sat up. Party. Last night. Laura. Crap.

Derek checked the pockets. Stiles name was on a piece of paper and 10 numbers, first three in parenthesis. Derek smiled. It was worth it, he decided.


End file.
